Charles Widmore
| Last= | Name=Charles Widmore | Status=Vivo | Family=Penelope Widmore - Filha Charlie Hume - Neto | Age=Desconhecida | DOB=1937 | Place=Inglaterra | Profession=Dono da Widmore | Actor2=Alan Dale | AltCasting2=Tom Connolly | ITAO2=adolescência | AltCasting3=David S. Lee | ITAO3=idade adulta | categ=2 | Link=Os Outros Desmond Hume Ben Linus Sun Kwon ''O Kahana'' }} Charles Widmore é um rico empresário, já foi membro dos Outros, e é o pai de Penelope. Ele tem uma antiga e misteriosa rivalidade com Ben Linus pelo controle da Ilha. A expedição do cargueiro Kahana falhou na tentativa de dar a Ilha de volta a Widmore. Por razões desconhecidas, Ben não pode matar Widmore mesmo tendo a chance de fazê-lo. Contudo, Widmore está aparentemente planejando matar Ben, um "interesse em comum" que ele tem com Sun. Na Ilha 1954 Widmore era um Outro que seguia comandos de Richard Alpert em 1954. Ele atacou os sobreviventes na praia da Ilha e mais tarde capturou Sawyer e Juliet com Cunningham e Mattingly. Entretanto, John Locke apareceu e matou Mattingly, e Widmore e Cunningham foram capturados por Locke, Juliet, e Sawyer. Cunningham tenta conversar secretamente com Widmore em Latim, mas Juliet revela ser fluente em Latim também, pois ela, Widmore e Cunningham são dos Outros. Widmore então matou Cunningham quebrando seu pescoço quando o segundo tenta explicar a Locke onde fica seu acampamento. Widmore foge, e Locke nega-se a atirar nele. Ele sem querer leva Locke, Juliet e Sawyer até seu acampamento. Quando Locke entra no acampamento chamando por Richard, Widmore aponta uma arma para a cabeça de Locke ordenando que ele fique quieto. Depois que Locke ganha a confiança de Richard, este manda que Widmore abaixe a arma, chamando-o pelo nome pela primeira vez. Locke reconhece o nome de Widmore, mas não explica aos Outros como. .]] 1977 e anos seguintes Widmore was mentioned by Erik when Kate and Sawyer handed Ben over to him. Erik implied that Widmore would be unhappy with Ben's entry, and implied that he was in some sort of leadership position at this time. Widmore later became the leader of the Others, but was eventually exiled from the Island. Ben exiled him for routinely leaving the Island, and having a child with someone not from the Island. His exile may have occurred in the 1980's, because in 2007 Widmore himself told Locke that he had been the Others' leader for three decades , and Miles said in 2005 that Widmore had been searching for the island for twenty years. Charles Widmores exile had to occur in the 1990's due to the fact that the others seem to have had control of the submarine when Ben met him on the dock. Since the purge happend 1992 this was the time the others gained conrtol of the dharma equipment. Ben was even pushing Alex on the swings prior to meeting Charles to say good-bye. Antes do Acidente Em 1996, ele comprou em um leilão da Southfield o diário do primeiro capitão do Black Rock, um barco de escravos do século 19. Desmond o encontrou no leilão, querendo saber o endereço ou telefone de Penny. Widmore disse que foi a covardia de Desmond que separou Desmond de Penny. Desmond perguntou a Widmore porquê ele o odeia; Widmore retrucou dizendo que não foi ele quem odiou Desmond. Ele, então, dá o endereço de Penny a Desmond. Widmore desaprovava o relacionamento de Desmond com Penny e, enquanto Desmond estava cumprindo pena em uma prisão militar, Charles interceptou as cartas que Desmond escreveu para Penelope. 250px|thumb|right|Charles e Desmond no carro Widmore tentou subornar Desmond para que ele terminasse o relacionamento e nunca mais visse Penelope. Ele patrocinou a corrida de barcos ao redor do mundo que Desmond, em uma tentativa de resgatar a honra, estava participando quando acabou naufragando na Ilha. Depois do Acidente thumb|right|250px|Widmore no vídeo de Ben. Mais tarde, é revelado por Ben que Charles Widmore é o homem que controla o Kahana. Charles é visto em um vídeo, agredindo brutalmente um homem vendado, um Outro sem nome. Esse, aparentemente, faz dele o chefe de Abbadon, pois foi Abaddon quem recrutou a todos para missão do cargueiro. Depois do Resgate Algum tempo depois dos 6 da Oceanic serem resgatados, Widmore foi confrontado por Ben em sua suíte em um hotel na Inglaterra. Widmore parecia mais velho e cansado e quando perguntado por Ben quando ele começou a dormir com uma garrafa de whisky ele responde: "Quando os pesadelos começaram". Os dois discutem sobre a morte de Alex e Widmore diz que não foi ele. Ben argumenta que a culpa foi de Widmore e que por isso ele matará Penny e assim Charles saberá como ele está se sentindo. Widmore diz que tudo o que Ben tem foi roubado dele, inclusive a ilha e que ele a terá de volta. Ben diz que ele nunca a encontrará e Widmore rebate dizendo que Ben nunca encontrará Penny. Widmore termina dizendo que a caçada começou. thumb|left|250px|Sun e Widmore Em outra época, não se sabe se antes ou depois de seu encontro com Ben, Sun se aproxima de Widmore em Londres. Inicialmente ele finge apenas conhecê-la em razão de sua conexão com o seu pai e como uma dos Oceanic Six. Contudo, quando ela o confronta, ele admite saber que eles estão mentindo. Sun então se oferece para colaborar com Widmore. 5ª Temporada Enquanto Sun está fazendo o check-in para um voo para Los Angeles, a atendente pergunta se ela pode esperar por um momento e, então, a conduz a um quarto, onde a porta atrás dela está trancada. Charles Widmore aparece e a repreende por aproximar-se dele a luz do dia em frente aos colegas dele. Ele, então, trás à tona a lista sobre os interesses em comum que eles possuem e questiona o que eles são. Ela diz a ele: "matar Benjamin Linus". Foi pouco depois disso que a vigilância instalada por Widmore em uma região desabitada da Tunísia captou John Locke deitado na estrada. Widmore tinha câmeras fixadas no local porque sabia que se tratava da "saída" da ilha, presumível pois se trata do mesmo local em que ele foi parar após seu exílio e partida. Empregados de Widmore encontraram Locke e o trouxeram a um domínio hospitalar. Quando este acordou, ambos se encontraram cara-a-cara. Widmore lembrou Locke do encontro que tiveram em 1954, que para Locke tinha ocorrido havia apenas 4 dias. Widmore contou a Locke sobre uma guerra por vir e ofereceu sua ajuda para ajudar o carequinha em sua busca por levar os Oceanic Six de volta à ilha. Providenciou a Locke, então, uma identidade falsa (Jeremy Bentham), assim como os serviços de Matthew Abaddon e dossiês de localização e status dos Oceanic SIx. Não muito tempo depois, enquanto estava em seu escritório, Widmore é surpreendido por uma inesperada visita de Desmond Hume, a quem ele não via em torno de sete anos. Desmond exigiu saber onde poderia encontrar a mãe de Daniel Faraday. Quando Widmore aparentou não saber, Desmond revelou saber que Widmore patrocinou durante 10 anos as pesquisas de Faraday em Oxford, antes de enviá-lo até a ilha por meio do cargueiro, e que também estava pagando os gastos médicos de Theresa. Widmore tentou descobrir se Penny estava segura, porém Desmond o interrompeu, inquirindo pela localização da mãe de Faraday. Finalmente, Widmore entrega o endereço, que se encontra em Los Angeles, para Desmond e alerta-o que está se envolvendo em algo que remonta à muitos anos atrás e pediu para que se mantivesse distante disso, juntamente com Penny, voltando para o seu esconderijo. Dar-se a entender que em 1977 Charles e Ellie são os líderes dos outros, já que ao pegar o menino Ben no colo Richard é questionado por um dos Outros que diz que seria melhor consutar Charles e Ellie antes de levar o menino. Curiosidades *Até então, de todos os personagens principais, Widmore conhece apenas Sawyer, Locke, Juliet, Daniel, Desmond, Ben e Sun. *Em 1954, Widmore foi um dos hostis, apresentando-se sob o pseudônimo de Jones. *Ironicamente, quando Widmore voltou para o acampamento dos hostis, encontrou um ainda desconhecido Daniel Faraday, do qual ele viria a financiar as pesquisas por volta de 40 anos mais tarde. *Na Odisséia, Poseidon era o Deus dos Mares. Odiava Odisseu e usava seu poder sobre os mares para dificultar a tentativa deste de estar com a sua amada Penelope. Uma vez que Widmore é, direta e/ou indiretamente, o responsável pela estada de Desmond na ilha, impedindo-o, assim, de se encontrar com Penelope, pode-se estabelecer um paralelo com a história de Homero. *É proprietário da Corporação Widmore, fabricante dos testes de gravidez utilizados por Kate, Sun e Rachel. "Widmore Corporation" também está escrito no balão de Henry Gale e num Outdoor quando Charlie sai de uma cena em Fire + Water. vê no escritório de Charles Widmore. ]] *Pode ter conexão com um personagem Widmore em Bad Twin. *Quando Desmond é entrevistado no escritório de Widmore, pode-se ver uma pintura, na qual há um urso polar e um buda na parede. No topo da imagem, a palavra "Namastê" aparece. A mesma pintura pode ser vista em Jughead. *Ironicamente, Charles nunca apareceu em uma cena juntamente com sua filha Penny. *No bônus do DVD, Damon Lindelof descreve Widmore como "O grande mau" do Show. * No desenho animado da Dysney: Atlantis The Lost Empire, o Sr. Whitmore que tem o nome parecido com o de Charles, também financia uma pesquisa a um lugar inimaginável. Elenco adicional * Tom Connolly interpretou Widmore quando jovem nos episódios e . * David S. Lee interpretou Widmore na idade adulta no episódio . Questões Não Respondidas *Como ele sabe que o voo 815 caiu na Ilha? *Quais são as "regras" entre ele e Ben? *Quando ele começou a ter pesadelos? *Qual a relação entre Widmore e Sr. Paik? *Como ele se tornou um Outro? *Ele está ciente de que possui um neto? *Ele nasceu na ilha? Se não, como ele chegou? Category:Personagens Category:Os Outros Category:Personagens de Flashbacks Category:Personagens de Flashforwards Category:Pais